


𝙏𝙬𝙩 𝙄𝙘𝙤𝙣

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: Antok na antok na ko so please excuse my errors. Thank you
Relationships: Felip Jhon Suson | Ken & SB19, Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Kentin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	𝙏𝙬𝙩 𝙄𝙘𝙤𝙣

**Author's Note:**

> Antok na antok na ko so please excuse my errors. Thank you

Justin’s

What am I thinking? Driving alone this late?? Fuck. Kasalanan tong lahat ni Suson! Pero may nakalimutan naman talaga ko. 

I just need to go back to his condo and get the stuff I forgot. Nothing to worry, Jah. Nothing to worry.

But in my mind; ‘Hayup ka suson! Bakit kase nagpapalit ka ng icon! Tangina mo talaga! Alam mo sigurong crush kita kaya ka ganyan sakin! Pakyu ka sagad! Ang sakit na ng puson ko gago ka!’

My brain flustered with the thought of him, those abs! The V-line! Fuck. So many thoughts I did'nt notice I'm already at the front of his building. 

“Kanina lang nandito din ako with stell, pablo and josh. Fuck! Nakakahiya ata. Masyado ng gabi. Wag ko na lang kayang kunin. Pero importante yung naiwan ko. Ano nga ba yung naiwan ko? Ahh.. yung panyo ko, Oo yung panyo. Importante sakin yun bigay ng lola ko yun. Hayyy.. miss ko na lola ko”

Oh God. Why Am I talking to myself? Kasalanan to ni Suson! My heart! My heart was pounding hard!!

As soon as I arrived at the front door of his condo, I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds, a little while the door opened and a topless Ken fucking Suson peeked through it.

What a sight! I didn’t know this will look hotter and sexier in a flesh! He snapped his fingers twice in front of me I didn’t notice I was spacing out

“Hey! Jah! Jah!”

“Ha? A-Ano.. Ah. Bakit?”

“Huh? Ako nga dapat nagtatanong nyan kung bakit. Haha Ang cute mo”

Puta pa-fall!

“Ahh.. Yung ano ko pala.. Ano.. yung panyo ko”

“Hanky? Oh! Pasok ka, ikaw na maghanap kung saan, di ko alam kung san mo naiwan e”

“Ah.. Sige..”

Shit. I don’t know where to find it, ni hindi ko nga alam kung may naiwan ba talaga ko dito. Alam ko wala naman akong dalang panyo kanina. Putangina. Me and my impulsiveness! Nakakita ka lang ng abs sumugod kana agad dito hayup ka

“Ah.. Ken, wala ata dito yung panyo ko. Baka nadala nila pablo kanina. Aalis na ko pansensya na sa istorbo”

“Ha? Wala ba? Tignan mo lang dyan baka nasa ila-ilalim lang”

“Wala, tinignan ko na”

“Oh Okay. But wait. Are you sure you’re going home pa this late? Dito kana lang kaya magstay for the night”

“Ay. Hala nakakahiya naman. Wala akong damit pamalit, di ako sanay ng hindi nagshoshower bago matulog e, uuwi na lang ako. Thank you”

“I can spare you my clothes”

“Ay. Nakakahiya naman. Sure kaba?”

“Yeah, tara ikukuha na kita ng towel at damit”

I don’t think it’s a bad idea na sumugod ako ng dis oras ng gabi. Swete ka pa rin Justin

“Ah sige. Thank you”

I took a shower and as I got out of the bathroom ken  
was standing outside 

“Ikaw na ken, san ko nga pala ilalagay tong towel?”

“Just put it there, ako na bahala after ko maligo”

“Oh, okay. Ahmm.. Can I have an extra pillow and blanket? Sa couch na lang ako matutulog”

“Nope. Sa bed ka matutulog. Ako na sa couch”

“Huy ken nakakahiya. Makikitulog lang naman ako uuwi din ako ng maaga. Sa bed kana ako na a couch”

“No. Kung ayaw mo kong matulog sa couch tabi na lang tayo”

“WHAT??”

“What? Okay lang naman diba?”

“Ahh.. Ano.. Y-Yeah.. O-Okay lang”

“Okay. Ligo lang ako”

That night, after I dried my hair, I settled in on the far side of the bed and waited for ken to get back from the bathroom. After a while, Ken got out closed the door and turned off the light before walking over to the bed and climbing in beside me. 

We stayed up for a while just talking and giggling before eventually falling asleep.

I woke sometime and found that I had rolled onto my side facing away from Ken, and that at some point he had curled up behind me and draped his arm across me. 

I thought about shifting or waking him up, but it actually felt kind of nice and it wasn't doing any harm. I lay there for a while feeling the warmth of his body wrapped around me

‘Ahhh.. Ang sarap mabuhay kung may isang Ken Suson ang yayakap sa’yo habang natutulog ka’

Ken’s

I awake in the middle of the night. Slowly opening my eyes I see the soft moonlight coming in through the window and with Justin beside me, spooned against me wearing my PJ's, and me in a t-shirt and boxers. 

One of my arms is draped across his stomach, and I can feel the warm flesh under my finger tips. I breathe in and smell his hair. Press my hips forward ever so slightly and enjoy the feeling of his body.

Justin stir slightly and I can tell he’s pressing back against me. I nuzzle the back of his neck and pull him into me lightly until I hear his breath catch. It was just an instant.

‘Oh God, how I fantasize this for so long, and now it’s happening. Fucking happening!’

I pull my hips back while keeping my face pressed into his hair, rubbing my nose up and down. Seconds pass and I begin to think he may actually be asleep. But, then he scoot his cute little butt back against me, and I know.

I push my hips forward and there is no doubt in my mind that he can feel me growing. 

“Hey.. Jah, I know you’re awake..” I whispered 

“Y-Yeah.. Bakit?” He whispered

“I want you” I whispered and spooning him tight

“W-Why?”

“Gusto kita matagal na. Gustong gusto kita, Jah”

He didn’t respond, so I pull my hand out from his stomach. He make a quiet sound of disappointment and are about to make a more verbal complaint when my finger tips prod his chin back towards my direction.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked and he nodded

I lean my head up as well and our lips make contact. 

He taste divine.

The whole world stops for a moment and it is just me and Justin. Our lips are the only things we can feel.

The moment passes. He shift around and fully face me, our lips stay in contact the entire time. 

“Gusto rin kita” He said. Fuck. Para kong maiiyak

He snake his arms on mine and pull into each other in and embrace which is all new to me but I love it, I really love it. We continue to kiss as I roll him onto his back.

I look down into his eyes. The moon casts his face, lovely as always and I stare at him I see so much. Love, desire, understanding, and just the slightest bit of fear. 

“Hey.. Are you okay? If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay”

“I want this. I want you, Ken”

I lean my head down. This kiss is different than the one before. This kiss is all desire, and he return it with equal passion. 

I keep my body raised up and his hands begin to wander down my sides. One is on my back, trying to pull me down, the other reaches under the top of my boxers and grasps hold. You know I'm ready. 

I begin to lower my weight on to him as he pull stroke me lightly. I kiss my way down to his neck and his whole body arches up, offering itself to me. I keep kissing his neck and let my hands roam downward. 

He let go of my crotch as he help me pull his pajama bottoms and underwear down. Finally they are off and he wrap his legs around my waist, his hands finding again what they had a moment before. 

He slide my boxers down again and free my member from its confines. I stop kissing his neck and look into his eyes again. 

“Are you sure we’re going to do this, Jah? This will gonna hurt” He nod slightly. I spit on my two fingers and circling it to his entrance

We both look down, we can't see anything for all the shadows, but we stare intently anyway. I stay as still as I can while he guide me. Once he have me at his entrance I push forward gently

“Ahhh.. K-Ken..”

I stop entering him and letting him get used my girth. He sighed and lay, his legs spread and his eyes closed for a minute as I stroked his thighs, tracing figures. Eventually he blinked his eyes open.

“Hey.. Do you want me to pull it out?”

“No! Tuloy mo lang, medyo okay na ko. Go slow." He whispered. 

I held his legs as I slowly started to thrust in and out. His arms reached for my hips and he cradled me as thrust him. 

He was completely hard beneath me, his member leaking pre-cum. I moaned as I wrapped my hand around it. I wish I'd sucked him off,

“Ughh.. S-Shit. Ahhh.. Ken..” He whined as my other hand reached for his nipple. I gently flicked one and bent down to kiss the other.

I sink into him completely. My whole body goes tense and he shudder slightly knowing what is next. That unspeakable feeling breaks in both of us and we melt together. 

Both of thinking of nothing now but desire. Both of us feeling heat as we grind ourselves together, each move pushing us on, bringing us closer and closer. 

We're kissing wildly as we grunt and groan. Breathing hard I can feel it start to build in my loins. I feel his rhythm getting erratic and I know he’s just as close as I am. 

“Fuck! Malapit na..” He whined as I felt his member throb. He was so hard as he came onto his stomach and some on the sheet

“Ahh.. J-Jah.. Fuck.”

I keep thrusting until I burst. And, when I do I hold myself still forcing myself as deep as I can.

Our breathing slows. I slowly stroke the hair off his face from all the thrashing around. I look into his eyes one last time for the night. 

Curling in bed, tucking under soft covers. We are close. There is nowhere else I belong. I whisper the words. Quiet and sure. 

“I love you” Our lips touch delicately again.


End file.
